


Merry Christmas, Darling

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft and Greg enjoying Christmas Eve in Mycroft's study
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2019





	Merry Christmas, Darling

It was the night before Christmas. Greg and Mycroft had come together at Mycroft’s house, sharing a bottle of wine as they talked before the fire. Mycroft had removed his suit coat at one point and now they had mellowed into companionable silence, room lit by the flickering fire and slowly shifting Christmas lights on the tree.

Mycroft put his glass aside and stood.

Greg looked up at him and smiled warmly.

As Greg watched, Mycroft removed one cufflink and then the other, setting them down deliberately on the side table.

Greg sat up a little straighter. Mycroft caught his gaze as he started on his waistcoat buttons. Greg’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as the waistcoat came off and joined the suit coat.

Mycroft pulled his loosened tie free and added it to the pile. He hesitated as he put his hands on his shirt buttons. Greg nodded and Mycroft slowly slipped the buttons through fabric, glancing down as he did so.

When he finished, he laid the shirt aside, then bent down to untie his shoes, removing them and his socks.

Greg leaned forward and looked at his belt. Mycroft bit his lip and loosened it, pushing his trousers down and stepping out of them, leaving himself in his undershirt and pants. He looked back at Greg.

With a hungry smile, Greg gestured him closer. Mycroft slipped gracefully to his knees, resting his hands on Greg’s thighs.

Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair, freeing himself with his other hand. Mycroft licked his lips and leaned forward, bestowing a kiss on Greg’s cock before swallowing him down.

With a soft groan, Greg’s head fell back, hand moving to Mycroft’s shoulder.

Mycroft bobbed his head slowly, worshiping Greg’s cock. There was no need to rush in this quiet moment. In the hall, the clock chimed midnight.

Raising his head, Mycroft smiled up at Greg. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Greg answered, leaning down to kiss Mycroft before tilting him back onto the rug. He followed him down, kneeling between Mycroft’s calves and pulling his pants down and off.

Mycroft moaned softly as Greg pushed up his knees, putting him right where he wanted him.

Greg leaned down and kissed Mycroft again, slipping his tongue in his mouth as he gently gave him a minimal amount of prep. Mycroft arched up into his touch, wanting to be held and filled.

Finally, Greg lined himself up and slowly pressed in. Mycroft grasped his arms and closed his eyes, giving himself over, surrendering.

Greg kissed the corner of his mouth and started thrusting, still taking his time, letting Mycroft adjust. Mycroft gasped as he adjusted his angle and hit just the right spot.

“I’ve got you,” murmured Greg, smoothing his hands down Mycroft’s chest before picking up the pace again.

Mycroft held onto Greg, letting himself moan, knowing that he was in the safest hands he could be.

Greg stroked Mycroft’s cock in time with his own thrusts. Mycroft’s voice got louder as he neared his climax, Greg’s thrusts losing their rhythm.

They came together, Greg folding over Mycroft, kissing him desperately, cupping his face.

Mycroft slipped his hands under Greg’s shirt, smoothing his hands along his back, reassuring him with a touch.

Greg sighed and gathered Mycroft in his arms, taking him with him as he knelt back and then settled to a seat on the floor, back against the chair.

Mycroft kissed him gently one more time. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you, too. Christmas and every day.”

“I know.” Mycroft settled in his arms, sighing happily, safe and loved.


End file.
